1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for applying the brake system of a vehicle being towed and, in particular, to a braking apparatus which depresses the brake pedal of the towed vehicle by remote actuation from the towing vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Vehicles are often towed behind another vehicle to avoid operating both vehicles and to save fuel and other transportation costs. However, several problems arise with such a towing arrangement. Adequate power is needed from the towing vehicle, as well as providing for braking and turn signaling from the towed vehicle. Generally, the brakes of the towing vehicles are not designed for stopping the towing vehicle and the additional weight of a towed vehicle. Therefore, it is advantageous to provide an arrangement wherein the brakes of the towed vehicle may be applied to supplement the towing vehicle's braking capabilities.
To remotely apply brakes of towed vehicles, several problems are encountered. A first problem is coordination of the application of the brakes with that of the towing vehicle. If the towed vehicle's brake system is applied for too short or too long of a period, the handling of the vehicles may become extremely difficult. In addition, it is desirable to have the intensity of the brake force of the towed vehicle be substantially similar to that of the towing vehicle. For example, if the brake is just lightly applied by the towing vehicle, it should also be lightly applied by the towed vehicle. If the towing vehicle applies hard braking forces, the braking force in the towed vehicle should also be stronger.
Systems for remotely applying a braking force in the towed vehicle should be easily installed with little modification required for installation. In addition, such devices should be easily removed from the vehicle so that the towed vehicle may be uncoupled from the towing vehicle and easily operated without undue modification.
An example of a braking apparatus is shown is U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,321. The brake control utilizes a pneumatic cylinder to actuate the brake pedal of the towed vehicle. However, the device suffers from several shortcomings. The device is difficult to install and remove quickly, as it requires clamping of the device to the brake pedal. In addition, the device must be secured to the floor of the towed vehicle and does not provide for easy, quick disconnecting. In addition, the device is actuated by a transmitter in the towing vehicle rather than just automatically actuated with application of the brakes from the towing vehicle. The device also requires installation of an air compressor and a motor as well as a battery in the towed vehicle and does not provide for varying the towed vehicle braking pressure, so the brakes in the towed vehicle do not always have the same force as the brakes in the towing vehicle.
It can be seen then that a new and improved apparatus for applying the brakes in a towed vehicle is needed. Such a device should be easily installed and removed from the towed vehicle and require little modification of the towing vehicle. In addition, such a device should provide for mirroring the brake force applied by the towing vehicle with actuation from application of the brakes in the towing vehicle. The device should be adapted to a wide variety of makes and models and be adaptable to fit the configuration of each vehicle with little adjustment required. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with remote brake application in towed vehicles.